


【研日】城堡裡的貓

by milkteaphilic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteaphilic/pseuds/milkteaphilic
Summary: 日向去城堡打工照顧貓的故事，收綠在《睡前故事》，寫於2021-01-01
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 5





	【研日】城堡裡的貓

[《睡前故事》](https://milkteaphilic.wordpress.com/2021/01/01/bedtimestory/)

日向翔陽把雜物房收拾乾淨後，他腳旁的三色貓才輕輕叫喚了一聲。橙髮少年想摸他，發現雙手太髒，只能抱歉地笑笑。三花貓眨眨眼，主動去蹭他的手。  
這是翔陽來城堡的第三天。  
他在城堡裡負責日常接待，對方給的酬勞很豐厚，而且差事很少，可是卻在鎮上遲遲招不到人。  
理由很簡單，這裡沒有人——至少白天沒有人。  
傳聞中城堡的主人喜怒無常，魔力很強，由於過份孤僻，把所有人都施了魔法，在白天全部變成動物，而且他們不得外出。城堡在白天如同死城一般，即使是送貨送物資的人，也只敢把馬車停在閘外，看著對方用魔法把物資變成金幣，然後匆匆離去。

傳聞說得繪聲繪色，差點把城堡主人說成會吃人的野獸，可翔陽從小膽子大，又缺錢，迎著朋友們的阻撓還是去報名了。  
面試的是一隻黑貓，打量了他好一會兒，就在合同上蓋上了貓手印，讓他也簽個名。

是魔法合同，好厲害——

可是當翔陽真正進了城堡後，倒是再也沒見這黑貓了，不過灰色貓茶色貓虎紋貓見了好多。  
還有三花貓。  
三花貓的尾巴掃一掃翔陽，讓他從回憶中回過神來。「現在是⋯⋯糟了，入黑了，飯點快過了。」  
翔陽急急地清理乾淨去飯廳。這時空盪盪的飯廳變得很熱鬧了，飯桌上堆滿了香味撲鼻的濃湯和麵包，中央是一個看似取之不盡的大盤沙律。翔陽動了動鼻子，看到今天的主菜是牛排。  
灰髮少年早就給他留位子了，對他招手。  
翔陽說「謝謝列夫」，然後就坐，對正前方一副凶相的山本猛虎笑一笑。  
對方哼了一聲，其實是不好意思的表現。  
「日向今天去哪了？」灰羽列夫在白天是灰色的俄羅斯藍眼貓，特別敏捷，總是愛找翔陽玩。  
「沒有，今天工作不多，我去清理雜物房了。」  
作為城堡裡唯一沒被施魔法的人類，翔陽主要負責收信、收貨、接待，各種在白天別人不便處理的事務。在音駒城堡裡，大部分家務都由魔法完成，只有飯是眾人輪流做的——這省了不少事。  
而對面的山本猛虎是虎紋貓，力氣很大，脾氣也不太好，倒是意外地很會做飯⋯⋯在城堡第三天後，翔陽漸漸把各種貓對上號了。  
除了最黏他的三花貓。  
「誒，孤爪先生呢？」列夫。  
「他說要繼續研究，晚點再吃。」犬崗走在白天是唯一的小型犬，性格溫和，把作息調得跟貓一樣，白天總是跟同伴睡覺。「日向你白天辛苦了，多吃一點。」  
孤爪先生似乎是城堡的主人，可是翔陽從沒見過他，也不知道他是不是三頭六臂殘暴不仁長得像野獸。  
翔陽嘴裡塞滿食物，在城堡裡生活後，他已經胖了不少了，所以白天都盡量令自己忙起來，不然總覺得良心不安。  
他在吃完飯後去打掃圖書室了，其他人各自有自己的事要做——眾人只有晚上是人型狀態，都爭分奪秒。  
音駒城堡的藏書量非常驚人，翔陽第一次來就非常驚豔了，映入眼簾的是一層接一層、圓孤形的、滿牆壁的書，高至三層，這輩子也看不完。

看來城堡的主人很博學。  
他一邊打掃，一邊留意有沒有魔法入門級的書。事實上，日向翔陽之所以接受這份工作，是為了攢錢去實現夢想。  
他想學魔法，也想觀察一下強者怎樣使用魔法。

在打掃的尾聲，他抽出書本來抹塵，卻發現這一排書並沒有靠著書櫃，裡面是空的。  
他對上了一雙琥珀色的貓眼睛。  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊抱歉！」翔陽嚇了一跳。  
話音剛落，這一排書就飄移起來，重新排列成兩行，露出一個通道。金髮少年不自在地揉了揉脖子，把手中的書放下。  
翔陽這才看到裡面是一個小型閱讀間，有沙發，還有三塊巨型的黑色鏡面。  
也許是錯覺，剛才翔陽看到鏡面上有一些畫面，但定睛看時，卻是平平無奇的黑鏡面了。  
「你⋯⋯好？」翔陽。  
「⋯⋯」金髮少年眼神游移，一副拼命想逃走的模樣。  
仔細看，金髮少年的頭頂是黑色⋯⋯翔陽努力把城堡裡的貓和他對上號，卻找不到相似的毛色。「你好！我是城堡新聘請的接待，叫日向翔陽。」  
「⋯⋯研磨⋯⋯」  
「研磨先生你好。」他盡力了。  
「叫研磨就好。」研磨。  
翔陽眨眨眼，哦了一聲。「研磨晚上好，你在看什麼書？」  
「⋯⋯」

於是翔陽在今天，才第一次真真正正地明白這圖書室的藏書是如何分類的。  
在聽說他找什麼書後，研磨把魔法入門的書籍全找出來給他。他慢慢踱步，每經過一個書架，就會說出類別，然後勾一下食指，適合翔陽的書本就從架上飛出來。  
「基本概念。」  
「初階應用。」  
「火屬性。」  
「變形魔法。」  
書本從四方八面的書架上飄來，一直堆、一直堆，直到變成小山那樣高。  
好厲害，像魔法一樣——  
不，就是魔法。

翔陽回過神來，慌忙揮手。「等一下等一下！我還沒征得城堡主人的同意。」要是城堡主人知道了解僱他怎麼辦！  
研磨腳步一頓。「不會的。」  
「不行，擅自把藏書帶走是盜竊罪。」翔陽很認真。  
「⋯⋯圖書室的藏書對所有人開放。」研磨側頭，補了句：「而且，他從不來圖書室。」  
「這樣啊。」  
「嗯。」研磨淡定地、視線從左移至右。  
於是翔陽記住了「孤爪先生從不來圖書館」這情報。  
「謝謝研磨⋯⋯誒？」他低頭挑了五本書抱起，再抬頭，金髮少年的身影已無聲無息地消失了。  
那排列成兩行、化為通道的書，也重新變回書牆。後面是書櫃，沒有任何通道，小型閱讀間也消失得無影無蹤。

⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

「早安，夜久先生。」翔陽把修好的貓爬架放下，讓他檢查一下結實度。  
茶色貓巡視了一圈，爬上去又下來，滿意了，抬起爪子，肉墊拍了拍翔陽的小腿，示意嘉許。  
翔陽嘻嘻笑，行了個禮。  
夜久先生從不愛人抱，走得挺胸收腹，小小的一隻，個子比列夫小了一整圈，氣勢卻是城堡裡最強的。  
翔陽最近迷上給城堡裡的同伴們準備玩具，比如夜久先生的貓爬架、列夫的一整箱毛線球，還修了修花園，修成小型迷宮，讓他們去玩。他寫信給朋友們講述近況，被月島螢吐槽怎麼像在打雜，山口則是有點羨慕，谷地讓他快點回來城裡。  
只有影山讓他快學點強大的魔法。  
哪有這麼容易啊——

翔陽皺起臉，感覺小腿被什麼拂過，低頭一看，是三花貓靜靜地看著他。  
「早安！」翔陽熟練地抱起三色貓，對方在他懷裡打個呵欠，靠在胸膛上。「我打算替你弄個樹屋，怎麼樣？」  
三花貓眨眨眼，頭蹭了蹭翔陽。翔陽抱得很穩，三花貓不需要怎麼調整姿勢，就非常舒適，懶洋洋的。  
翔陽又問了三花貓的名字，見他沒有反應，決定放棄。「不知道研磨在幹什麼呢⋯⋯」  
在那之後翔陽又跟研磨見了幾次，在晚上極少時候能跟這金髮少年打照面，對方總是行色匆匆，沒聊夠幾句，就會施魔法逃走，讓他很在意。  
翔陽抱著貓在城堡的樹林打轉。音駒城堡被魔法圍繞，土壤總是有充沛水分，植物發展得特別好。翔陽經過一棵又一棵粗壯的大樹，正打算物色樹屋時，突然停住了腳步。  
他看到一棵枯萎的橘子樹。  
樹上所有枝椏都乾枯了，一片葉子都沒有，卻頑強地掛著幾個橘子。枝椏彷佛支撐不了橘子的重量似的，將斷未斷。

翔陽踏著極輕的步伐上前，伸出手。  
橘子入手的觸感沉甸甸的，他甚至感覺到有輕微的電流。  
像是等了他好久、好久。

「喵。」三花貓叫喚。  
翔陽驚醒，收回手。「抱歉抱歉。」他顛了顛三花貓安撫他，又看著樹。「如果有方法能令它起死回生就好了⋯⋯」  
翔陽蹲下，把貓放在地上。他看樹看得入迷了，三花貓靜靜地看他，然後湊上前，偷偷吻他一下。  
可惜什麼事都沒有發生。

翔陽抱著貓回去了，卻一直想著橘子樹的事，直到晚飯時間還很在意。

「啊？橘子樹？」列夫沉思。「沒想起來⋯⋯芝山，你有頭緒嗎？」  
「抱歉，我需要回去查一下。」芝山優生是城堡的人，平時話不多，但很熱心，貓型時是體積略小的黑貓。「明天回答日向可以嗎？」  
「啊——不用太在意，我只是稍微問一下。」翔陽擺動雙手，有些不好意思。  
「日向不需要客氣，你已經成為我們的一分子了。」芝山笑著說：「那個蘋果派是山本先生特地做給你的。」  
「真的嗎？」日向後知後覺地舉起手中的蘋果派，到處張望。「謝謝！」  
「那是答謝你替他修好抽屜⋯⋯」夜久正要離開飯廳，路過時補充道：「他不好意思出來，躲回房間了。」  
「夜久先生，日向給你修的貓爬架，你的手夠得到嗎？」列夫很不合時宜地冒出一句：「以你的高度應該有些困難⋯⋯好痛！」  
夜久收回腳，再踹。「受死吧！俄羅斯藍眼貓！」  
「我是人類⋯⋯好痛！」  
「物種優勢了不起！」  
「都說我是人類了！」

今天的音駒城堡也一片祥和。

觀戰中的翔陽咬一口蘋果派，決定今天給朋友們寫信，講關於變形魔法產生的物種差異，好讓影山羨慕羨慕。  
今天也沒看到城堡的主人孤爪先生。  
隨著後來從研磨口中「他從不來花園」、「他從不去廚房」之類的消息愈來愈多，讓翔陽十分懷疑孤爪先生足不出戶，身體還好嗎。

他一邊思考，一邊跟隨以往的習慣、熟門熟路地走到圖書館。  
圖書館今天也很昏暗，月光透過天頂的窗透進來。他推門進去，身邊最近的魔法燭就亮了，此後，沿著弧形的書架延伸，浮在空中的魔法燭一個接一個亮起來。  
魔法燭的盡頭是一塊大毛毯，翔陽揭開它，與下面的貓眼四目對視。  
「晚上好，研磨！」翔陽拿了個蘋果派，彎腰。「要吃嗎？」  
研磨很自然地張嘴，被塞了一口。  
「⋯⋯晚上好，翔陽。」聲音含糊。

翔陽坐在軟墊上，開始看今天打算讀的書。研磨本來是被毛毯卷成一團的，此時也出來了，抱著書坐在他身邊。  
音駒城堡的圖書館在城堡頂樓，沒有任何樹林擋住月光，光線又亮又溫柔。翔陽悄悄打量研磨，看著他的頭髮在月光下映照成銀白色，還有專注的神情。  
「⋯⋯翔陽。」研磨看著書開口。「我有點緊張。」  
「什麼緊張？」翔陽眨眨眼，不好意思地擦擦鼻子。「研磨，你真好看。」  
研磨手一抖，差點沒拿穩書。  
翔陽伸手托住他的書，附在上面的魔法文字雀躍地跳動起來，繚繞在翔陽身邊，轉呀轉，化身成仙子的模樣，扇了扇翅膀，歡喜地湊近他——  
然後在仙子親吻翔陽前，她就被研磨捏沒了。  
研磨面無表情地甩甩手。  
翔陽則是很興奮。「剛才那是什麼？」  
「⋯⋯這是魔力溢出所做的東西。」研磨像拍蚊子那樣把捏散的光按在手臂上，解釋道：「一般以動物、植物的形態出現。情緒波動大的時候，溢出的魔力能反映魔法師當下的情感。」

翔陽注意到研磨把魔力按回體內了，所以那是他溢出的魔力。  
反映魔法師的情感嗎⋯⋯？

「研磨。」翔陽。  
「什麼？」  
「城堡的主人孤爪先生有很強大的魔力吧。」他盯著研磨的指尖，伸手疊在上面，抬頭，雙眼亮得驚人。  
「嗯，很強。」研磨頓了頓。「⋯⋯大概是吧。」  
「那為什麼音駒城堡還會被詛咒？」研磨從翔陽的眼睛看到自己，滿心滿意只有自己的倒影，開口回答：「因為不懂愛。」  
「愛？」  
研磨卻是再也不肯多說一句了。

門口忽然傳來列夫的叫喚聲：「日向、日向——我知道了！」  
在大門被推開前，研磨拿毛毯把自己一卷，往空氣吹口氣，燭光瞬間熄滅了一半。翔陽再回頭，布丁頭少年已經連人帶毯消失得無影無蹤了。  
——又被他逃了。  
翔陽愣愣地看著空無一人的圖書館，還有打開大門的列夫。「誒⋯⋯日向你不開燈嗎？」  
「沒有，怎麼了？」翔陽也吁一口氣，摸摸指尖，笑得有些甜蜜。  
「是森林裡的橘子樹！芝山查到了⋯⋯」列夫揚了揚手中的紙。「那個啊，只要橘子全部掉下來，孤爪先生就會永永遠遠被詛咒了。」

⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

那天晚上，翔陽緊急告假離開城堡。夜久通過他的方法與城主聯絡後，給了翔陽一面鏡子、一隻戒指，然後讓他四天後回來。列夫和犬崗以為他要離職了，白天這一貓一狗繞著他轉了一天，在翔陽再三保證下，才終於放行。

翔陽走前經過森林，特地繞了一下遠路去看橘子樹。  
橘子樹的情況比之前更糟了，枯乾的枝椏變得更幼，整棵樹小了一圈，蔫巴巴的。在翔陽到來後，橘子樹奮力發出微光，僅存的兩個橘子搖了搖，其中一個不堪重負，掉了下來。  
「不，慢著⋯⋯」他伸出手，卻托不住泛著微光的橘子。只差一點點，它就落到泥土上，迅速腐朽了。  
不是。  
不可以。  
他怔愣了一下，毫不猶豫地疾跑下山，直奔鎮上，到了小夥伴的家——

「月島，這次只有你能幫我了！」翔陽雙手合十。「我希望知道音駒城堡的詛咒詳情，我知道你可以⋯⋯」  
「別把查閱禁書說得像舉手之勞一樣。」月島推了推眼鏡。他是眾人當中唯一有出入鎮內圖書館資格的學生。「搞不好是要退學的。」  
「小月，你幫一下日向吧。」山口也雙手合十。  
「月島你不會連這點小事也不幫忙吧？」影山。  
「你是我們全鎮的希望了！」翔陽抓住他的衣服下擺。「月島——」

最後月島屈服了。  
作為一起長大的小夥伴，月島就是嘴硬，每次都會屈服在朋友的哀求中。他一邊抱怨一邊去找文獻——事實上，在翔陽從信中透露出對音駒城堡的在意後，他跟山口已經在著手調查了，就怕對方在翔陽身上施了什麼令人不安的魔法。  
谷地也旁敲側擊，讓他早點結束工作回來鎮上。影山不以為意，只讓他學習強大的魔法。  
音駒城堡的魔力太濃了，也許翔陽意識不到，自己身上籠罩著薄薄的魔力，讓人感到壓力⋯⋯還有，來自一個強大魔法師的警告。

翔陽從城堡回來魔法增進了好多，這月島忙活的幾天內，與影山切磋不少戰鬥技巧，還有魔法應用。  
於是月島來到日向家時，被迎頭澆了一臉水球。  
他毫不猶豫地轉身。  
「對不起月島——」這是頭髮被燒焦的翔陽、還有身上全是風刃傷口的影山。山口情況比較好，只是頭髮全是碎冰渣，此時在訕訕地笑。

月島對山口陪著他們一起瘋的事實倍感震驚。  
在看到朝他打招呼的谷地時，更震驚了。  
「⋯⋯」

最後好說歹說，被眾人連拉帶扯，月島才願意坐下來，開口說道：「音駒城堡裡的人在五年前被施下魔法，白天是貓形、晚上是人形，不得離開城堡。理由是，城堡主人孤爪研磨因為太冷漠了，被詛咒縱有強大的魔力，得不到愛的話，會永永遠遠變成貓。」

他看向翔陽，翔陽的表情不意外，聽到城主名字也沒絲毫變化，非常專注。「這魔法能破解嗎？」  
「你說呢？我們幾個人加起來也不及對方千分之一的魔力。」月島抽了抽嘴角。

音駒城堡起源於一個魔法團隊劃地為王，自給自足，城主的魔力強大到能支撐整個城堡的運作，讓人畏懼，甚至有傳言說，是勇者防止他出去作惡，才下詛咒把他困在城堡裡的。  
翔陽心裡沉甸甸的。「可是他們都是很好的人⋯⋯」  
「你確定他們沒對你施了什麼魔法？」月島十分懷疑。「我從前陣子就覺得，你對他們的態度太奇怪——」

「小月！」山口舉起手，然後問翔陽：「這樣吧，我想問一下，為什麼日向這麼執意要解開音駒城堡的詛咒？」  
「我也不知道⋯⋯」翔陽摸著下巴。「也許是因為愛吧。」  
「日、日向這是戀愛了嗎！」谷地衝口而出，驚覺說錯話，連忙捂住嘴，反思自己是不是太失禮了，會不會出門就被暗殺，數秒後進展到自己被逐出小鎮。  
「應該是戀愛了。」翔陽一臉嚴肅。「⋯⋯雖然對象有一點不尋常。」  
「等等，那裡全是貓啊。」月島抬手想制止他說下去：「你別跟我說自己其實是個獸類愛好者，我要先走了。」  
「獸類愛好者也沒什麼問題吧。」影山非常開明。  
「這已經是跨物種的問題了！」月島表情極力忍耐。「對比起來同性戀、或者戀物癖還比較容易接受吧。」  
「小月！」山口一臉「你學壞了」的震驚臉。

結果話題進行到奇怪的方向。  
「不管怎樣，今天就是第四天了。」翔陽站起來，朝月島深深地鞠躬。「謝謝月島，我要回去了！」  
所有朋友一致反對，但翔陽執意前進，收拾好簡單用品就朝森林出發。音駒城堡必經之路的那片森林漸漸被濃霧籠罩，隨著時間愈晚，霧變得更濃。  
是因為限期快到了嗎⋯⋯  
還是因為研磨不想再看到他⋯⋯了？

翔陽掏出鏡子，在微弱的光線中，看到橘子樹的最後一顆果實，頑強地堅持著。  
可以的、你可以的。  
他呼口氣，艱難地摸索前進。他的眼前白茫茫一片，只能聽到腳下踏著枯枝發出的聲音，清脆而空洞。在走了不知道多久之後，翔陽漸漸失去時間概念，朝著同一個方向進發，因為看不清方向，還一頭撞到樹幹上。  
「好痛⋯⋯」他摸了摸鼻子，有什麼從口袋裡掉出來。他拾起離開城堡帶走的銀色戒指，握在手裡，濃霧似乎變得稀薄一些。  
前方隱約看到⋯⋯他之前給三花貓做的樹屋。  
還沒完成的樹屋。  
也許月島說得沒錯，音駒城堡的人確實對他施了魔法，就是「愛」。

三花貓在樹屋上面蜷縮一團睡覺，背部隨一呼一吸起起伏伏。光在他身上溢出，化成霧氣，飄散在空氣中。聽到有動靜，他睜開眼，琥珀色的貓眼睛看著翔陽。  
翔陽笑彎了眼睛。「我來遲了⋯⋯研磨。」  
三花貓變成了金色髮尾、黑色髮頂的少年，坐在樹屋上，問道：「⋯⋯翔陽不是回去了嗎？」  
翔陽抬頭看向他。本來心急如焚，真正看到他反而不急了，緩緩平息著急速的心跳。「嗯，我回鎮上跟影山——就是我的朋友們，學了一點新的魔法應用方式，想問你有沒有相關輔助魔法⋯⋯還有很多很多⋯⋯還有⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」  
霧氣化成光點，飄散在二人四周，如螢火蟲一樣。翔陽感受著魔力充盈在自己四周，微微吸一口氣：「我喜歡你！」  
「不⋯⋯翔陽並不需要那樣做⋯⋯」  
「誒？」  
「那個魔法並不是像傳聞那樣的，這只是我一個魔法師朋友開的玩笑。」研磨低垂著眼睛說：「而且對方比我魔力低，這個魔法之所以持續，也是因為我默許的，畢竟當貓比較舒服⋯⋯」  
「誒？」翔陽眨眨眼。「研磨⋯⋯」  
「你並不需要因為解除魔法而⋯⋯示愛⋯⋯」  
「可是研磨你不喜歡我嗎？」  
研磨的聲音戛然而止，飄浮中的光點也停頓了起來。  
「關於那個『詛咒』，我反而不這樣想⋯⋯其實這是一個祝福吧。」翔陽伸出手臂，向前踏一步。「讓你承認愛的祝福，研磨。」  
那溢出的魔力，那些光點，繚繞在身邊的光，在無聲而含蓄地示愛，這全是翔陽感受到的，絕對不會錯。  
城堡裡的貓，從一開始就在他身邊的，只有他。

少年變成三花貓，三花貓跳下樹屋，樹屋下的少年張開懷抱，懷抱中安躺著三花貓。  
翔陽舉起貓，親吻他的鼻尖，觸感微微濕潤。  
濃霧全部散去了，月光從樹枝間投射在二人身上，光線又亮又溫柔。翔陽看著貓變成了研磨，頭髮在月光下映照成銀白色。  
他在研磨眼裡，也是被月光映照成柔和的淡橘色。  
研磨下巴托在他的肩膀上，像貓那樣蹭了蹭，沉默不語。翔陽把手心張開，發現原本孤零零的戒指變成對戒，咧嘴笑了，渾身上下洋溢著幸福，合上手心，說：「研磨，我們回去吧，我肚子餓了。」  
「嗯。」  
「等等，研磨你平時有好好吃晚飯嗎？」  
「⋯⋯」研磨眼神游移。  
「研！磨！」翔陽。  
研磨揮動手，揚起大風，把附近的樹葉全刮過來，形成一個飄在空中的飛毯，率先跳上去，朝翔陽伸出手。  
翔陽拉著他的手跳上樹葉飛毯，把其中一隻戒指端過去，決定暫時放過他。「對了研磨，魔法解除後，我們要找個機會解除鎮上居民對城堡的誤會⋯⋯」  
「我覺得挺好的。」那樣會減少很多麻煩。  
「難道你是故意的⋯⋯」

二人的聲音自森林漸漸遠去，城堡亮起燈了，音駒城堡的居民紛紛看向窗邊，看著這對新鮮出爐的情侶騎著飛毯高調地回來。森林中深處的橘子樹長得又高又壯，結滿了果實。在遠方旅行的黑貓皺了皺鼻子，咧嘴笑了。

（完）


End file.
